


Do Not Lick The Egg

by kickassfu



Series: queliot "5 sentences" challenge [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Funny, Humor, M/M, Short, after the monster is gone, maybe future fic, this is just crack almost lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Up until that exact moment, Eliot didn't think he had ever wanted to lick an egg before.Quentin’s hands were up, in a soothing manner, “Eliot, I can see that crazy look in your eyes, trust me. Do not touch that egg. The hangover isn’t worth it.”“Yes, I understand that, but, to be fair, I really want to lick this egg.”





	Do Not Lick The Egg

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a "challenge" of sorts on tumblr, where someone sends a sentence (and a ship) and then I have to write 5 more sentences (sometimes my hand slips and writes slightly more). So expect these to be very short.

Up until that exact moment, Eliot didn't think he had ever wanted to lick an egg before.

 

Quentin’s hands were up, in a soothing manner, “Eliot, I can see that crazy look in your eyes, trust me. Do not touch that egg. The hangover isn’t worth it.”

 

“Yes, I understand that, but, to be fair, I really want to lick this egg.”

 

Somehow he was still restraining himself, which meant he was mentally stronger than Penny23, and Quentin quite enjoyed that idea; it was  _ not _ important at the moment though, he’d much prefer to know who brought a dragon egg to their place. 

 

“Wait, why is your first instinct to lick, and not touch?”

 

The look he got in response, eyebrow raised high and smirk in place, should have sent sparks throughout his body, but they were literally talking about licking an actual egg; and it wasn’t even an euphemism. 

 

Still keeping his distance, Quentin rolled his eyes, “El, if you go to the bedroom right now, I’ll,” yeah that’s all he had, he couldn’t think of anything, “Just go to the bedroom please.”

 

Straightening out his back, with what seemed to be a lot of effort, Eliot actually stepped back. Walking towards the room he passed by Quentin and kissed his lips, “Baby, for you, anything. I’ll be waiting for you in bed.”

 

Slapping Quentin’s butt, Eliot winked and walked away.

 

“ _ Idiot. _ ”

 

He thought of making some calls, to chew out whatever asshole had done this prank, and for them to take the egg away, but...Eliot was waiting, so maybe later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
